<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joe and Lykon's Great British Bake-Along by MayQueen517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650476">Joe and Lykon's Great British Bake-Along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517'>MayQueen517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(namely that he doesn't like Paul Hollywood), (which is valid of him), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Found Family, Gen, Lykon Lives AU, M/M, Nile thinks this is hilarious, Tumblr Prompt, lykon and joe are baking buddies, nicky has OPINIONS about the show, the one where they all watch the great british baking show, they all love each other okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kisses between Joe and Nicky while baking happens.<br/>---</p>
<p>The white haired British man is talking about bread being stodgy and Nicky scoffs sleepily. As if you can measure such talent in a timed and filmed for television format. His scoff draws the glare of Lykon that has Nicky sticking his tongue out, a flash of a grin spiriting itself across his face. Joe huffs, leaning back just enough to tilt his cheek up towards Nicky, eyes focused on the screen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joe and Lykon's Great British Bake-Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditesTummyRolls/gifts">AphroditesTummyRolls</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AGGGEESSS ago I took kiss prompts on Tumblr and my dear dear dear friend aphroditestummyrolls gave me a bundle prompt! </p>
<p>This took a while but I adore family fun and teasing. I wanted to include Lykon because Lykon is great!</p>
<p>The prompts are, as follows:<br/>7: routine kisses where the other presents their cheek/forehead<br/>15: a gentle i love you whispered after a soft kiss immediately followed by a stronger kiss<br/>16: when one person’s face is scrunched up and the other kisses their lips/nose/forehead<br/>19: Kisses meant to distract the other from whatever they were intently doing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky stumbles to the main area of the safe-house, Joe's sweatpants hanging off of his hips. The sweater that's more holes than cloth hangs from his frame as he hitches himself over the back of the couch. He sits on the back, legs draping on either side of Joe as he blearily focuses on Joe watching TV. </p>
<p>The white haired British man is talking about bread being stodgy and Nicky scoffs sleepily. As if you can measure such talent in a timed and filmed for television format. His scoff draws the glare of Lykon that has Nicky sticking his tongue out, a flash of a grin spiriting itself across his face. Joe huffs, leaning back just enough to tilt his cheek up towards Nicky, eyes focused on the screen. </p>
<p>Nicky leans down, pressing a series of kisses along Joe's cheek and forehead, sliding down the couch to plaster himself to Joe's back. He sighs softly, watching the show over Joe's shoulder. He wraps his arms around Joe's middle, rubbing his face into his back with a yawn. </p>
<p>"Does this mean you are making bread today?" Nicky asks hopefully as Lykon shushes him. Nicky scowls, kicking his foot out and snickering when Lykon aims a kick back at him. </p>
<p>"Maybe. Lykon thinks Paul's Couronne is too complicated-"</p>
<p>"I did not say that, Yusuf!" Lykon interrupts, affront written all over his face. </p>
<p>"-but I am going to prove him wrong," Joe finishes, as if Lykon hadn't spoken at all. </p>
<p>"We are going to make it together!"</p>
<p>"We aren't making shit together. You can make yours and I will make mine and we will have the others judge it."</p>
<p>"You can't just declare that it's going to be judged! This safe house has a terrible kitchen. Yusuf, I thought you cared," Lykon says, pouting dramatically as Nicky snickers against Joe's neck, rubbing the stubble of his cheek against the soft shirt. </p>
<p>"Do you even have the supplies for one Couronne, let alone two?" Nicky asks as the room falls into silence, save for the British accents from the TV. He leans back, watching Joe and Lykon share a sheepish expression. He can hear the laughter as Quynh and Booker spar, Nile and Andy calling out more and more ridiculous bets and Joe huffs. </p>
<p>He turns to Nicky as Lykon copies him and Nicky groans. He knew from the minute he mentioned it that he'd be volunteered for a trip to the market. Nicky, in general, tracks the finances of the team and he knows that if they were to let any of the others take care of it, they'd be in some of the abandoned mines Andy thought were a fine bolthole. </p>
<p>"I will go but you will be making me <i>pain au chocolat</i> with the good chocolate that Lykon thinks I don't know about," Nicky says with a sniff. Joe's eyes flick between Lykon and Nicky and Nicky sees the moment they wordlessly agree. </p>
<p>"Anything for you, amore mio," Joe says as Nicky scoffs, gently shoving at his shoulder, trying not to grin. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"If you want to make something French, why didn't you just ask me?" Booker protests as Lykon and Joe make what seems to Nicky to be an overly complicated schedule for each of their Couronne's. </p>
<p>He doesn't see why they can't just make them one after the other and he freely admits that the baking show that Lykon and Joe watch with a fervor isn't for him. Nicky does enjoy watching Joe's face light up when he and Lykon switch between three different languages to compare recipes that they each remember. </p>
<p>"Oh, are you French?" Lykon asks, feigning surprise. Nicky rolls his lips together, trying not to laugh at the beleaguered expression that settles on Booker's face. "You've never mentioned it!"</p>
<p>"Also, because you hate sweets?" Nile says, looking over at Booker from where she's draped in the chair. She's jealously guarding it from Andy and Quynh who normally take it over. </p>
<p>Nicky snorts. </p>
<p>"Booker doesn't hate sweets. He just hates pastry. What a sad little Frenchman," Nicky teases, smacking a kiss on Booker's temple as he walks by to take the sting out of the teasing. Booker is, they've learned, more sensitive than any of them expect and while Nicky loves to tease him, he doesn't want to hurt him. He meets Booker's eyes, seeing them crease as he tries to not smile and Nicky sighs in relief. </p>
<p>"I don't hate pastry! It's not my fault that most people make it badly!" Booker protests, squirming out of Lykon's grip finally. He jabs Lykon in the thigh, dead-legging him neatly (in a move that Nicky knows Lykon had once taught him). Lykon shouts as he crumples.</p>
<p>"Book, it could be handmade by nuns and you would still find a fault with it," Joe says as Nicky bursts out laughing. He screws his face up, laughing hard against Joe's shoulder as the bickering the kitchen grows. He looks up to see Joe beaming before Joe kisses the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>Across the room, Quynh drags Nile out of the chair with a triumphant shout, the comfortable chaos a sign that they're home for now.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Lykon's Couronne cools on a nearby counter and Nicky doesn't normally covet baked goods, but this one looks. Well, tempting. </p>
<p>Andy is the one with the sweet tooth out of all of them, rivaled only by Nile's. Nicky doesn't mind sweets, but doesn't love them in the same way that Andy does. </p>
<p>But the Couronne, drizzled in icing and flaked almonds is still warm. He can feel the heat as he touches one of the almonds, nudging it off as he quickly steals it and sighs at the taste. Apricots, almonds, and warm dough; his favorite. </p>
<p>Well, his favorite for this moment. </p>
<p>"Lykon will actually kill you, you know," Quynh says, appearing at Nicky's elbow. Nicky snickers, watching her fingers filch a few almonds as well.</p>
<p>"Oh, and you'll be safe?"</p>
<p>"Of course," she says breezily, "I am the favorite, Nicky."</p>
<p>Nicky and Quynh snicker, picking at the almonds in the corner, humming each time they get some of the icing and jam. So caught up in their ill-gotten goods, they don't hear the footsteps.</p>
<p>"Both of you are disowned if you keep eating my almonds," Lykon says mildly, eyeing them both. Nicky blinks down at the Couronne, bare of flaked almonds in one spot as Quynh licks her finger, unrepentant. </p>
<p>Nicky finds that it's best to get out of the way when Lykon and Quynh start in on each other. </p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Joe always hums when he bakes. He hums while he bakes, talking to his ingredients as he kneads the dough, twisting it into the necessary shapes. </p>
<p>Nicky watches his hands twisting the dough, feeling love and want rise inside of him as he reaches over, grabbing a few handfuls of the filling. The fruit and nuts are always so much better when he isn't the one who prepared them.</p>
<p>"Oh, so Lykon was right. We do have a thief," Joe teases, grinning at Nicky over his shoulder. Nicky crowds into his space, kissing a trail along Joe's neck, humming at the spot just under his ear. </p>
<p>"Hayati," Joe murmurs, turning to kiss him lightly. Nicky chases the taste of him, sighing happily until Joe pulls away. </p>
<p>"I love when you bake," Nicky says, stepping back as Joe pulls a pan out of the oven. The scent of toasted pistachios fill the kitchen and Nicky fights against the urge to steal some of them, hot as they are.</p>
<p>"You love stealing what I'm baking," Joe says, laughing as Nicky kisses him again. Joe growls happily, kissing him harder. Nicky surges against him, grinning into the kiss as Joe fits his hands on Nicky's waist. </p>
<p>Joe picks him up easily, boosting him onto the counter and pulling away before Nicky can reel him back in. Nicky grumbles under his breath just to see Joe smile. Joe lovingly folds in the filling under Nicky's watchful gaze. </p>
<p>"It is cruel, you know," Nicky says. Joe laughs, folding the dough into the pan and sliding it into the oven. He comes over to where Nicky sits on the counter, moving to stand between Nicky's thighs. </p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"So many baked goods. And I am so hungry," Nicky says dramatically, slumping forward to rest his head on Joe's shoulder. Joe's mirth shakes him and Nicky presses his grin to Joe's neck, wrapping his arms around him. </p>
<p>"Wasting away, are you?" </p>
<p>"Oh, terribly so," Nicky says, leaning back to grin at Joe. Joe laughs, eyes crinkling merrily in the way that makes Nicky's heart race even after all these years. Joe leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Nicky's lips. </p>
<p>He lingers, just touching their lips together and Nicky can taste the dried fruit and the roasted pistachios. Joe's eyes, up close, are deep and dark brown, warm and full of love as they have been these past hundreds of years. His lashes are full and thick and Nicky loves him more and more each day.</p>
<p>"I love you," Nicky whispers against Joe's lips. Joe presses forward, kissing him harder and Nicky hums into it. They kiss slowly, Nicky combing through the hair at the nape of Joe's neck. </p>
<p>The oven timer goes off as Joe pulls back, grinning. He slips out of Nicky's grip, pulling his Couronne out of the oven, readying his toppings. </p>
<p>"Come find me when you are done with your bread," Nicky says, slipping off of the counter. He slips over, pressing a series of kisses along the back of Joe's neck, "I'll be waiting."</p>
<p>Joe groans and laughs wordlessly as Nicky slips out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Later, stuffed with more bread and jam than any one person can hold, Nicky drapes himself over Joe's front, sighing.</p>
<p>"Still don't like Paul Hollywood?"</p>
<p>"He is a terrible judge," Nicky says, face smushed against Joe's chest. Joe laughs, the sound echoing through Nicky's ear, his head tilted back and Nicky rubs his face against the dusting of hair on Joe's chest. Joe combs through his hair as Nicky looks up at him.</p>
<p>"It is true!" Nicky insists, sitting up, straddling Joe's legs. Joe grins up at him, anchoring his hands to Nicky's hips. "He is unnecessarily harsh on anything that is outside of his country and then he is angry when they don't use enough flavor!"</p>
<p>Joe laughs at his anger and Nicky growls, gently shoving at him. </p>
<p>"No, it is true!" Nicky says, pointing at Joe, trying not to grin at his open delight, "He wants strong flavors and then he complains that they have gone overboard when someone uses a spice correctly."</p>
<p>Nicky catches sight of Joe's eyes, crinkled in delight, and Nicky can't help but laugh, leaning down for a kiss. Joe kisses him in teasing nips, swiping his tongue over Nicky's lower lip, his grin catching Nicky in his joy.</p>
<p>"I love when you get angry about the baking show," Joe murmurs, pulling back to fold his hands behind his head, grinning up at Nicky. "Rant some more. I'm enjoying myself."</p>
<p>"Oh, hush," Nicky says, stifling his smile against Joe's lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come chat with me about The Old Guard <a href="https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/">on Tumblr</a>! I am taking prompts, but it might take me a while to fill them, so just be patient with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>